


Curiosity

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Category: Poltergeist: The Legacy
Genre: Community: licenseartistic, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-27
Updated: 2006-12-27
Packaged: 2017-11-06 09:22:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/417274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rachel's up to something…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Curiosity

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 27 December 2006  
> Word Count: 198  
> Prompt: July 2006, love  
> Pairing: Alex/Rachel, Poltergeist: the Legacy  
> Rating: PG13  
> Summary: Rachel's up to something…  
> Warnings: Loving, long-term lesbian relationship. Don't like it? Don't read it…  
> Archive: This is a ShatterStorm Productions exclusive piece. Contact the webmistress for archive options.  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions’ Doggie Duo’s Fanfic
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: This story is an original work of amateur fiction, and is written purely for the private entertainment of P:TL fans. This story is no way affiliated with Trilogy, MGM Worldwide Television or the Sci-Fi Channel. The characters are their property, and this story is not meant to infringe upon the copyrights of MGM, Trilogy, or anybody else who owns an interest in "Poltergeist: the Legacy".

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing you need to worry about, Alex," Rachel replies with a secretive grin. "Now go read your book out in the garden."

I narrow my eyes at her suspiciously. "You're up to something." She just chuckles and continues to scribble things in her little notebook. "Come on, Rachel," I wheedle, moving to nuzzle at her earlobe.

"No, I’m not going to tell you," she replies, tilting her head to give me more access to her neck. "No matter how much you try to get it out of me, you'll just have to wait and see." She turns to grin at me when I stop nibbling on her earlobe, and pulls my face closer for a kiss. "Trust me, sweetheart, you'll enjoy it. I just need a little time to finalize my plans."

Thoroughly curious, but knowing Rachel won't divulge anything she's not ready to, I simply sigh softly and smile. "Okay, I trust you, Rachel. But I think I'll take a long soak in the tub. You can always come join me if you'd like," I reply, waggling my eyebrows suggestively.

"You're insatiable, but I still love you anyway."

"Mmm, love you, too, Rachel."


End file.
